LOOKISM FANFIC Adventures of the Empress of Two Seconds
by HisIreneAdler
Summary: Hence the title. The author is still deciding whether she will make this a oneshot fic or a fanfic.
1. I A Silent Day---Definitely Not

There was a transferee at J High.

She heard he's handsome rumored artist of some sort, who placed a total ten out of ten, in the Fashion Department.

'He?' Mary Kim figured the transfer student must be male. The blonde grumbled to herself. Her chin was rested on the palm of her right hand as she listened further to the babblings of her female classmates who's always keeping her updated of what is happening in the school.

The loud squeals threatened to burst her ears, and she's getting more irritated as they continued talking about a "dark-haired beauty." Mary rolled her eyes. So what if there's a new kid? A transferee in the second semester? Why are they making a big deal about it, anyway? So what if he's handsome and all?

The exact moment the bell rang, it only meant one thing. It was lunch time. The students dashed out of their classrooms, and Mary didn't need to use much brain cells to know that they are apparently heading to a certain place.

Our protagonist arched a brow. _Might as well use it_ _as an opportunity to have no one else tight on the line._

Placing her hands in insides of her hoodie's pockets, she made her way to the cafeteria bumping into several students but Mary could care less. When the blonde arrived at the place, she was not surprised to see the usually-packed place with noisy chatterboxes for students looking barren and almost empty except for some students mostly in the Architecture Department.

Mary grinned to herself when she got her meal and sat on her usual table. It was placed on the corner of the cafeteria with a view just enough to watch everyone do their businesses. "Of all the days for Vin Jin to get sick it had to be today. Now, I'm sitting alone." She cursed Vin under her breath, mentally noting to herself to beat the aspiring rapper into a pulp when he shows in front of her tomorrow.

Vin Jin's two goons are also absent today--probably following their leader and his example. She knew their names but didn't bother remembering them. Was the other guy's name Beom or something? Forget it. She doesn't care. Might as well enjoy today's silence, for tomorrow will be surely noisy.

The sound of trays dropping broke Mary away from her thoughts. She found herself in an eye-staring contest with four Architecture guys--a part of the group who call themselves Generals or something. They weren't wearing their highschool's uniform, instead they were proudly donning their white sleeveless Burn Knuckles uniform.

It was an odd sight to see these large, muscular guys smiling broadly. They may have a strong exterior, but the way they act and carry themselves says otherwise.

"Why is a fair lady like you eating alone?" Mary sweatdropped. No, definitely she was not afraid of them. _Why would she?_

In fact, the blonde girl felt uncomfortable. They weren't close, yet here they are sitting with her like friends. They were strangers, well not really strangers but still strangers. _But they are schoolmates, so it must be fine right?_ She tried to reassure herself.

"Are your companions absent? Do you mind if we accompany you, maiden?"

_'Yes, I mind.'_ Mary felt creeped out by the name they called her. Fair lady? Maiden? Does she look like a **_damn-sel in distress_**?

"Boys, you're making Mary uncomfortable." Jace Park placed his tray across our girl; the generals immediately moved sideways to allow their "brains" to sit.

_'YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE. DAMN IT.'_ Mary internally screamed.

"Huh? Since when did she become uncomfortable? Her name is Mary Kim, right?" A confused voice said. It was their leader, Vasco. He was standing behind Jace--in his hand was a bottle of milk. The generals tried further to move sideways only to be met by Mary's piercing glare. The rectangular table they're sitting is large, but still small enough for a lot of people. Mary didn't want to sit between two generals.

Vasco seemed to understand the situation and sat beside our blondie. Mary locked eyes with Vasco, challenging him for a staring contest.

"So, why the hell are you sitting here?" With her eyebrows furrowed, Mary asked in an annoyed voice. And she thought today will be peacefully silent. Well, damn it.

"Do we need to have a reason to sit here?" Vasco questioned as he stared curiously back at Mary Kim who's not even blinking. Others would have been intimidated by even looking at Vasco even once, and will be more intimidated if he stares back.

'Sensing' a false tension omitting from the two, the general broke out in an awkward voice. "Ha-ha! Please don't fight on the table. But maiden, we didn't know your name was Mary!"

Mary was horrified. Her mouth opened, gasping. And she thought the name-calling will stop since Jace and Vasco interrupted.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want to have this?" Vasco offered his drink.

Mary grimaced and tried to ignore all of them. _'It will be a long day, isn't it?'_

** AUTHOR's NOTE**

This is a revised fan fiction originally posted from my Tumblr, **_marys-bandanna. _**I post stuff about Lookism there--but mostly about Mary.


	2. II One, Little Two---Blondes and a Can!

When he opened his eyes, Jay saw the dark sky. His cloudy eyes adjusted to his surroundings, immediately catching a blurried sight of the faint street lamp illuminating many meters away, and a familiar motorcycle was parked near the lamp.

It was a good thing no one tried to touch his vehicle, but even if they did, he can always buy another one.

_"There were no stars tonight, is it because of light pollution?"_ He mused to himself.

His body ached from hours of sleeping in his position. His back was leaning unto the cold, hard wall--covered in atrocious graffiti as if some elementary kid tried to practice making a masterpiece--, and his butt hurt from sitting in the ground for a long time.

He sharpened his ears and listened. It was strange; the streets are dead silent. Usually, this time in the evening, people are still awake roaming around, lively and noisy.

Jay remembered being weary and decided to have a nap. He remembered stopping from his motorcycle to sit down and think. He remembered closing his eyes. He remembered seeing darkness and yieldeing his body to sleep.

Jay remembered having a dream. A dreamless dream. Funny. How can he remember _something empty and__ not there?_

The loud sound of metal colliding upon the ground snapped him away from his thoughts as a can rolled towards him. There was someone else here. And he is vandalizing!

Despite the darkness, he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. The distant noise of something drizzling filled the silent night--a sound Jay failed to notice when he surveyed his surroundings earlier. It was almost inaudible by the way of its patterns of stop-spray-spray-stop-spray-stop-stop_._

Standing up, he headed to the individual who's still not finished doing his art. His steps were small and silent, for he was enjoying the calm sound coming out of the spray can, low key wishing for it to last more.

As he walked closer to the figure, he saw light emitting from the street lamp. Jay saw hair. His lips somewhat curved in amusement. It was a girl.

As he walked closer, the light got brighter. It was as if stepping into another world. A world of darkness to a world of sunshine. He saw the girl's side profile more clear. She was facing the wall--a spray can in her right arm while her other hand is resting inside her black hoodie.

His eyes lingered at her skirt, which worried Jay. The night air is cold, why is she wearing such a short skirt? He found an urge to cover her legs. Funny that in a situation like this, he remembered his sister, Joy. The girl was lucky to be find by Jay instead of drunk perverts who usually hang around in dark alleyways.

Then, he stopped. A meter distanced them. He kept himself in the shadows as he observed further. Blonde hair was cascading down her back, and a bandanna was wrapped around her head like a crown.

_. . . a bandanna?_

Realization swallowed him. This girl is Mary Kim of the Vocal and Dance Department.

She was too absorbed in her mural that she failed to notice his presence. He hesitated, but he decided to shorten their distance as he tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, fuck!" Mary cursed, unintentionally spraying paint on her face. The sound of aluminum hitting the ground rang throughout the place. With her hands on her face, Mary did not see the fallen spray can on her foot as she fell backwards.

Panicking, Jay's arms immediately spread out in thin air, but it was already too late as he stood shocked.

Mary cursed some more as she complained about how her butt fell first. Her hands still on her face. "Oh, gosh. Am I gonna wear sunglasses and tint them seven times darker like Vin?" She muttered.

Jay wasted no time as he scooped Mary in his arms. "What the hell are you doing, you pervert?! Fuck you. If I recover from my back pain, I'm gonna beat your ass. Ah, shit!" She complained, massaging her head.

The blonde-haired boy carried the blonde-haired girl to his motorcycle. He dropped her gently, letting her stand on her own. That's when Mary finally removed her hands from her face. She squinted her eyes on him. "Oh, it's you. . . ! Err, Jay, right?" Mary knows him, because why not? He was the Fashion Prince of their department and she hears people talk about him a lot.

Jay nodded as he removed his jacket, wrapping it around her waist. He wouldn't want people to stare when they pass the road. _Well, if there are people._

When they got seated his motorcycle, Jay turned over as if trying saying something.

Mary deadpanned, "You know I can't understand you unless you say anything, right?"

He stared some more. Mary stared back.

"You want me to what? Hold you? So that I won't fall off? Whatever, let's get this over, blondie.'

Jay blinked at her. _You're blonde, too._

"Fuck off." She wrapped her arms around his sides as he started the engine.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

This fic, originally posted in Tumblr, just got revised. Comment down your thoughts as I improve more my writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
